


Tiny little things

by MalecHeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Helen looks at an asleep Aline, In Love, Kissing, Love, Morning, Soaking each other in, Staring, details, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: While the morning sun shines brightly through their curtains, Helen takes her time gazing at a sleeping Aline. Wondering how on earth she got to love her.





	Tiny little things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is basically just me and my thoughts!

It was cold, the room was cold, Helen’s hands were cold and if she blew out some air she was sure it would fog up. Yet that wasn’t what she felt. She felt soft and warm and cozy, cuddled up with the most beautiful girl asleep next to her. When the sun had started to appear and slipped past the golden curtains, spiraling into their room, Helen had blinked open her heavy eyes. She rubbed the last of her sleep out of her eyes and looked down to the woman in her arms, puffing out the air in her mouth. She closed one eye again, not sure if it was the light causing her to flinch or if it was the beauty of the dark haired girl in her bed. She looked down and traced the delicate strips of skin with her eyes, following the curve of Aline’s body and caressing the skin with her fingers.

Aline was currently placed in the crook of Helen’s pale neck, making sure goosebumps appeared on the blond every now and then when she breathed warm air to the skin. It was a shame she was hidden, cause Helen knew how utterly stunning Aline looked early in the morning when the golden light would hit her pink lips and perfect skin. Making her silky, black, raven hair, shine under its spotlight and making her face seem all the more innocent. Helen shimmied down a bit so she could catch a tiny glimpse of the other’s facial features and just like every other moment in time, she was caught off guard again. Her breath hitched in her throat when her gaze travelled Aline’s face, over her cheekbones, sharp jaw and down to her collarbone. When Aline made a rumble in the back of her throat, she moved her face backwards a little, just a little. But enough for Helen to be able to look at her even more. Her lips quirked up as she felt a slight breeze from the opened window on her face. Aline shivered a little, goosebumps appearing on her smooth skin, causing her to cuddle up to Helen.

Helen thought about everything she loved about the dark haired beauty as she lay so still in her arms, chest moving up and down in a familiar rhythm. One she was almost comforted by, as if listening to it made her calm. She felt the gripping sensation on her bare hips where Aline’s hands lay and flashed back to the other night when they finally trusted each other enough to take the leap. Aline’s hands leaning on her hips, her lips travelling down her stomach, between her breasts and her kiss making her head dizzy. Cause that’s what they were, Aline’s kisses were intoxicating, addicting, but even more so, they were freeing. Helen felt on top of the world, as long as Aline would press the softest lips to any piece of skin she could find. But even if she loved the small displays of affection, she loved the slow kisses, the lips brushing over each other without any heat, even more. She loved the biting and pulling, without there being an indication about going further. Not that she would mind that.

As Aline finally moved over, Helen could lay next to her, watching her closer now. Looking at the moving eyes, probably dreaming her troubles away, watching as her lips quirked up when Helen’s hand traced over Aline’s skin and seeing how her eyelashes still had tiny lumps of mascara on them. Everything about her was perfect. The small mole on her cheek, her cupid bow, the shape of her lips, the cheekbones that would pop out whenever she smiled, just simply everything. But most of all, her heart. Her heart would show through hundreds of smiles, through thousands of angry stares or millions of kisses. Her heart was the reason Helen was laying right there next to her, cause that was who she was. The person that would stand up for what was right, who had insecurities still looming over her, but wanted to be a better person for it, the woman that had simply changed Helen’s entire look on things and what the world stood for. The woman that gave her hope and happiness.

She loved the big things, but she couldn’t help but fall madly in love with the tiny things as well. She loved how Aline snorts when she laughs, or how her nostrils flare up when she gets really mad. How she is ticklish and gets upset, but as long as you give her kisses on her shoulder afterwards, it’s all good. Helen loved how she tucks her hair behind her ear when she gets nervous, or bites her lip when she wants to be honest but doesn’t know how to. She loved how Aline apologized with either the biggest gestures, or the tiniest of kisses and affection. She loved Aline and her ways and looking into her still closed eyes just made her realize she never wanted to live a day without seeing any of these tiny little things again.

As if Aline could feel the heavy stare, she blinked open her eyes, immediately smiling at her girlfriend. Helen couldn’t help but smile back, and finally tuck Aline’s hair back behind her ears, kissing her cheek in the process.

“Good morning,” Helen whispered as she stroked the other’s cheeks with her thumb.

“Morning,” Aline blinked up at her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Helen questioned with a soft tone.

“Like I’m your world,” Aline whispered as her smile had dropped dropped and she stared back at Helen. Curious about her answer.

“Cause you are,” Helen replied equally as soft. Her voice wavering a little, but her words only filled with the truth.

“I love you,” Aline mumbled and closed the gap between the two girls. “So much.” And as Helen had been daydreaming about the press of Aline’s soft and plump lips against hers, she didn’t have to anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment or a kudo


End file.
